


Swimming

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: When it rains, it pours. Cherri convinces the uptight Pentious to relax a little and play in the rain with her. It's going to get wet both inside and out.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Fire in the Sky, Fire in the Hole." (By reader request). If you're just here for the Cherrisnake, you don't have to have read that to enjoy it.

“I am outside in the rain. Are happy now?” Sir Pentious asked in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. He did not enjoy being a nakey snakey in a semi-public setting. Even though his property was surrounded by a thick black wrought-iron fence, one could easily see through that fence into his yard. Cherri had insisted on dragging him outside to play in the light rain and the puddles. He’d initially refused, citing his outfit being dry-clean only as the reason. She’d told him to just go nude. It wasn’t like his genitals were visible normally, hidden in what she jokingly called his ‘snake hot pocket.’ “You do realize I can see everything through your wet shirt?” he huffed.

“You do realize I don’t care, right?” Cherri asked, jumping in puddles. She felt like a kid again. The entire time she’d lived in Hell up until then, she’d been stuffed into a tiny apartment. To be living in a place with an actual yard was a novelty since her death “You’ve already seen it all.” That was true. She’d laid the snake out on his back several times since forcibly moving into his house. He didn’t really want her there, but a fire had destroyed her apartment and somehow… she’d talked him into it. Even she wasn’t sure how she’d done it.

“But the neighbors…” he said, partially hiding himself behind a support pole. He kept looking around, his nervous tongue flicking a mile a minute.

“Fuck the neighbors, let them stare! They can burn up in jealousy. Come on, let’s play!” she said, grabbing his arms. He tried to resist but the wetness made the grass slippery, and he couldn’t dig his scales in completely. He ended up falling over on top of her, his face planted firmly between her breasts. “Well, this is certainly a trope, isn’t it?” she asked. The snake groaned in response. “You ever done a round of outdoor fucking, snake, or are you too shy?” she asked, digging her fingers into his shoulders so she could push him back up. “First of May, First of May, outdoor fucking, starts today…”

“It’s October. Are you really always thinking of sex?” Pentious huffed. Good thing it never really got cold in Hell, or nudity outside in October wouldn’t be possible. One of the things it did get in the winter was dry, so the rain was very welcome to Pentious. He hated it when his scales dried out.

“In the words of a good friend… we’re breaking the news now boys, ask girls. We’re full time horny too.” She leaned up and kissed the snake and he reciprocated, their tongues pushing against one another in a miniature recreation of a turf battle as their bodies settled into the wet ground. She knew Pentious had the distinct advantage, as snakes were meant to breathe with their mouths full, but she wasn’t going to let him off easy.

“Fuck!” she finally said when she broke off, gasping. “You should move that tongue a little south. I could really train you to do amazing things with that.”

He rolled all his multitude of eyes. “Miss Bomb, are you suggesting I am naïve in the art of performing cunnilingus?”

“You’re naïve in the art of everything, Edgelord.”

“Not being up-to-date on my sex slang is not the same as being sex naïve!” he protested. “I don’t… well, I don’t really have anyone to discuss sex with, so I have no reason to know the modern terms. However, I am quite sick of every new generation thinking they invented every singular sex act. Just because I’m older than you doesn’t mean I only know how to do penis in vagina in the missionary position, missy!”

“Well, I already knew that, since most of the time I’m topping you. I guess Angel was right about you being the bottom.”

“Ex… excuse you, Miss Bomb, but among demonic cobras, it is the females who decide when to allow copulation. I am not passive. I simply respect the female’s right to initiation.”

“Ya know, that is one of the more complicated things about Hell, trying to figure out all these demon subcultures. I thought humans were complicated, but at least we were one species.”

“Yes, but we certainly didn’t act like it. Also… this is a bit of a philosophical conversation to have while naked in the mud, isn’t it?”

“You trying to hint you’d like a little less conversation, a little more action?” she asked.

“I’m trying to point out that I’m an exotherm, and this isn’t exactly cold-blooded species friendly weather.” That said, there was something nice about the sensation of cold rain falling down the snake’s scales as the mammalian cyclops was so warm against his belly. If she were any hotter, steam would be rising off her where the rain hit.

“Then you’d better hurry up and fuck me raw so we can go back inside. Also? You know how you said you respect the… how did you put it… female’s right to initiation? Well, I’m initiating this time, and I want to see what you can really do when you don’t hold back. You have my permission.”

She squirmed with a pleased shudder as she realized the serpent hadn’t been lying about knowing how to use his tongue. He’d immediately found the soft spot, curling his tongue around her and then pulling it away just at the right moment to tease her nerves. She was used to pushing his buttons. She wasn’t used to him pushing hers. Her body wanted to wriggle away from his intense oral questioning, but his hands were strongly dug into her hips, holding her down with just the tips of his claws breaking her skin. Every time her insides would lightly quiver, the end of his tail would twitch in rhythm with them. The gentle rain was still coming down, rolling down her taut breasts, rolling off his scales as his face was deep between her legs.

When he finally came up for air, he gasped, “I am not sure if it is wetter out here or in there.” He then gave her a smug grin, proud at his own supposedly clever word play.

“Then stop not fucking around and start actually fucking around so we can go inside and warm up,” she answered, her entire face flushed. Her hand was in her mouth, her teeth dug into her knuckles to hold back screaming loud enough to actually attract the eyes of the neighbors.

There was a certain intense vulnerability to being completely naked, buried deeply inside her, outside in the rain that was missing in a bedroom with locked doors and pulled curtains. At any moment, someone COULD walk up to that fence and look in. Someone could be standing there, staring, mouth open wide as they watched the snake and the cyclops fornicate in the muddy grass. Yet… for once, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the arch of his back as he forced himself all the way into her, trying to strike at her G-spot with the tip of his left penis. He could almost imagine their panting breath coming out as fog from their mouths. It seemed like the harder he pounded her, the harder the rain came down around them.

Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist as he was pushing deeply into her. He felt so hot in his hips, so hot, he just wanted to thrust and thrust as he heard her squealing and groaning beneath his weight. Her eye was squeezed closed and she was biting her lower lip as her fingers clawed his back and pulled his hair. She seemed to be simultaneously trying to escape from beneath his pleasuring hips and trying to force his cock deeper inside her.

She looked so… so beautiful that he couldn’t hold his orgasm back. For once in his afterlife he let go of all pretense of gentlemanly behavior and let a primal scream of sexual conquest disappear into the sound of the first rumbles of thunder. The very atmosphere seemed to be pleasuring itself by watching their exhibitionist act, as the rain truly started to pour down on the two demons when he sprayed his seed inside her.

The sound of thunder heightening the eager quiver between her legs, she finally came shortly after him. Her wild scream frightened birds from the trees as her body closed around his, trembling, seizing his length and holding it within her. As they both lay in the mud, breaths escaping in heaves and pants, the tips of his long, wet hair tickled her breasts.

“You… you up for a hot shower, Edgelord? I’m a little cold and muddy after that work out.”

“My dearest Cherri, I have only used one penis. _I have only just begun to fuck,_ ” he grinned.

.

Meanwhile, back in the warmth of the house, the Egg Bois were drawing pictures of their boss and Cherri kissing very sweetly and chastely, with Cherri in their representation of a bridal dress.


End file.
